A Girl Worth Fighting For
by WisteriaClove
Summary: There are three prominent groups in 2024. You have your classic human anti-alien Redhawks, your Atrian-hating-human Trags. Then what do you have left? They call themselves the Atrianights. They are human fanatics who have formed a cult out of their infatuation with the Atrians. They want revenge for the death of Nox. A life for a life and Emery's name is at the top of their list.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I am excited to be the person to begin the 21****st**** story about Star-Crossed on . The three episodes that are out so far are just so unbelievably good! I've watched them all three times already and I can just feel the ultimate fan-girl obsession building up inside of me. I am physically in pain waiting for the next episode! So I turned to fanfiction only to find there are only 20 stories here…and I've already read all the ROMERY ones (Cause I'm shipping that SO HARD) and they are all so amazing, but even though my writing is just par, I want to help all the other fans get through the troubling period between episodes as well! So without further ado here is my story. **

**Please enjoy! **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Roman! Hey, wait up!"

The blonde haired Atrian boy turned to witness Emery's friend Julia clumsily pushing through the swarm of students towards him.

"Sorry! Excuse me! I just need to- _UFF!_ Hey! Watch where you're going! Sorry! Pardon me! Ow! That was my foot! Yup…no that's okay! Don't apologize! Hey," she finally said once she was close enough, hobbling slightly as she moved towards him; passing through the battlefield of students obviously leaving her worse for wear. "Roman! Ro, my Ro-man" she laughed anxiously give him a light punch in the arm.

"Hey Julia," he greeted, smiling suspiciously at her. His eyes darting over her head in search for Emery hiding behind a bin or just around the corner, thinking this was some kind of distraction to get him to talk to her. Finally seeing nothing out of the ordinary, his blue-eyed gaze warmly turned down to meet Julia's. "Have you come to probe me for more of my alien secrets?"

"Ha ha" she mumbled sarcastically "very funny. No, I actually, well-" she nervously glanced away, causing Roman to immediately tense up. "This is about…Emery" From the look on her face, he thought something was wrong, like there had been more side effects from the Atrian herbs he had given her. But turns out this was just about Emery. He rolled his eyes at her, but the tension in his shoulders didn't leave him.

"How many times do I have to tell her and you I don't want her anywhere near me, or my people"

"She just wants to be there for you, you know" Julia said sadly, causing him to pause. Didn't both of them know how hard this was for him! He didn't want to have to keep his distance, but it was for the best! Emery already had a target on her head because of the incident between his father and hers. He refused to be the reason for more hurt where she was concerned. As if reading his mind Julia added "I think you saying things like that hurts her more than any Trag ever could".

He narrowed his eyes at Julia. She was a sweet girl, but she didn't understand what he was going through and having her say things like that to him, he didn't appreciate. "Don't bring this up again" he growled, slamming his locker door shut.

He was about to move off to class when Julia added "I guess that means you haven't seen Emery around…we were supposed to meet up this morning but she never showed and now I- well I guess you don't really care. Don't worry it's probably nothing"

With each word that stumbled thoughtlessly from her mouth Roman felt his muscles grow more and more tense. He spun to face her, looking quickly over his shoulder before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of sight. "Tell me what happened."

A light twinkled knowingly in Julia's dark eyes. _I knew it! He's totally still into her! oh god- seriously Jules! Not important right now! Your friend is missing! _

"Well…we were meant to meet up outside of school, but she never showed. I tried calling her like eight times but every time it went to voicemail. She loves school! She's never late! And I know she's technologically inept but she always picks up for me. Roman, something's wrong. I just know it"

The distress Roman was feeling was clearly etched on his face. Julia didn't have any time to offer solace or work out a battle plan before Roman had taken off. He was a man on a mission. She gave a semi-annoyed huff. She would rather have been kept in the loop and gone with him, but Julia felt content that if anyone could help Emery, it was Roman.

**-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-**

_Wake up…_

_Hmmm_

_Wake up…_

_But mum…I'm still tired…_

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

Emery cried out in surprise as a bucket of icy cold water was thrown over her head; completely drenching her.

"Wha-What's going on?" she cried, struggling to twist her face away from the blinding spotlight aimed at her. She yelped slightly as she wriggled against her bounds, her wrists burning as she thrashed against the rope. The pain emanating from her wrists quickly sobered her up, though she still couldn't make heads or tails of where she was.

"Finally." A male voice echoed from the dark corners of the room "You are awake".

"If this is some kind of initiation thing for the new girl, it's been a great laugh, but you can let me go now"

"This is no initiation girl" another person added, this time a woman.

"Please" Emery pleaded, her heart was hammering so fast against her ribs it caused a ripple of pain through her chest "just let me go! I'm sure I've done you no harm!"

"You are right" The woman agreed and Emery breathed a small sigh of relief. Her reprieve did not last long though for the woman than added "but your father on the other hand…he has angered the Atriaknights"

_The Atria-what?! These people are Atrians? _

"No, we are not Atrians ourselves" The man said, reading her mind. "They, due to government restrictions are not allowed to defend the rights they so clearly deserve. That is why we, the Atriaknights, must fight for them and achieve true Atrian justice in their stead."

"What has that got to do with me?" Emery asked, though, she was pretty sure she already knew what they were going to say before it even left their mouths.

"The Atriaknights want nothing more than for Atrians and Humans to live harmoniously, and we are willing to do anything to achieve that goal. The humans are fools to believe that the Atrians are just going to accept the death of their beloved leader, whom was viciously murdered at the hand of your father, who incidentally walked away unpunished and unfazed." Emery jumped as a myriad of voices echoed around the room. "That is not justice." There was a lot more people than she had originally thought.

"You don't know my father!" Emery declared ardently, her cheeks burning red with anger. "That whole thing with Nox, it was an accident! My dad is not a murderer!" She tried to explain but it was obvious they weren't listening. They cared only for their own agenda.

"For the Atrians and Humans to move forward from this debacle," the man, who she assumed was the leader, continued as if she hadn't said a word "your father needs to be punished – and eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; if you will"

"You're all crazy! Sure, my father made a mistake. But we all make mistakes – it's what being human is all about. Please! Whatever your planning he doesn't deserve it"

"Your father callously took from every single Atrian on earth, their beloved leader" the woman elucidated, moving close enough to Emery that she could make out a waterfall of glossy blonde hair and the harsh gleam of what she feared was a pistol. "Killing him would not make things better. To serve Atrian justice we need to take away someone that he loves. That 'someone' Emery, is you".

…

…

…

_**Bang!**_

**-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-**

_**If you are reading this than that means you have taken the time to read the first chapter of my story! Thanks for that and I hoped you enjoyed it! Like to see more – drop me a review or a little somethin'-somethin'.**_

_**All you other Star Crossed Fans KEEP WRITING! And for those people in America – please support this show so it doesn't get cancelled! I'm from Australia so do not have that power, so please AMERICA! Love this show as I already do….**_

_**Happy reading my lovlies!**_

_**MWAH **_

_**Xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so excited at what a terrific response this story received! Also, note that (due to an enlightening review) that Atriaknights will now be Atrianights! I know you still would pronounce it the same way but peacelight24 was very right when she noted it reads much better this way. Thank you to all TWELVE of my reviewers (so exciting!) and without further adue – chapter two!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_You. Little. Bitch_." The blonde woman enunciated each word with a determined step towards a winded Emery who had worked up enough momentum to throw herself out of the way of the bullet, but had also left herself completely defenceless, tied up like a roast and lying on the floor.

Emery tried to look up. She wanted to stare into the eyes of the woman who was about to take her life. She was never one to be scared of death, in fact, she considered them old friends. She had spent four years fighting a custody battle for her life and she had won, she had come out on top. This time though, the fear was evident in her racing pulse and sweaty palms. This time death wore a different face and carried a pistol.

"Emery, you need to understand!" the woman purred, squatting down beside her and resting the barrel of the gun at Emery's temple. "This is for the greater good. Your death will save countless others. This is the selfless thing to do" Emery couldn't see much of the woman's face, the spotlights from above still blinded her, but she did catch the quirk of her thin lips as she flicked off the safety switch. "It's time to say goodbye"

Emery's stomach dropped. She thought that maybe on some sort of celestial plain that she and death had made peace with each other. After being as sick as she was, for as long as she was, you would think she had. Every other kid in the hospital, before they departed from this world, said they were ready. They had said their goodbyes, they had reached a point where they were okay with the destiny god had picked out for them. But not her.

Not once, not once in FOUR whole years did Emery say her goodbyes. She was never okay with being sick. If she were okay with it, to her, that would be admitting that it was an unchangeable part of her, that she was almost defined by her illness.

Emery was not someone who was just okay with things. She was a fighter and she wasn't ready to raise the white flag yet. She didn't say her goodbyes, she hadn't made peace with the world because she didn't want to die!

But here…now…this woman, she wasn't giving her much of a choice.

She felt faint, her palms were soaked with sweat, the bounds around her wrists and ankles made it impossible for her to move and above all there was this crushing pressure on her chest like her rib cage was squeezing her lungs till they couldn't swallow a single breath.

Through all this she had only one thought.

_Please…I'm not ready._

The barrel of the gun was dug roughly into her temple

_She waited…_

…_and waited…_

…_until…_

"Wait, stop!"

The woman looked distastefully behind her at the man who had interrupted these very delicate proceedings while Emery let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding

"What is it? Can't you see I'm a little _busy_?" the blonde hissed.

"Don't you hear that?"

Everyone in the room shushed, ears pricked and scanning their surrounds trying to find out for themselves what was going on. Everyone sharply inhaled at the same time- except for Emery who had rolled on to her side and was trying not to vomit after being tied up, shot at and then almost shot at again – when a man's cry reverberated clearly off the walls. Emery would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Emery! Emery! Where are you?!"

It was Roman.

The blonde gulped, reflexively withdrawing her pistol "Is that-"

"Yes. It is him. We have run out of time – we must leave" the hooded leader of the Atrianights asserted forcefully, yanking the blonde by the arm.

"But what about-"

"Leave her" he ordered his followers before idly glancing back at her "Rest assured. We will come back for you. It is the only way" and with that they disappeared into the darkness. A second later all the lights came on and she realised where she was.

She was in the schools assembly hall, tied up like a pork-chop front and centre on the stage.

_How could this happen at school!_ Emery considered her school to have more security than Area 51 so the idea that these lunatics were able to get in and out without even breaking a sweat chilled her to the bone. _If I'm not safe at school…I'm not safe anywhere. _

She didn't realise how much she was shaking till the sound of her name knocked her back into reality.

"Emery! Can you hear me?! Emery!"

"R-roman" she croaked softly, eventually working her voice up to a scream "Roman…ROMAN!"

There was a small silence before the doors to the theatre were flung open and a familiar figure was running down the aisles towards her.

"Emery!" he cried sprinting forward, using one hand to launch himself up on the stage and by her side.  
"Ro-" she couldn't even get through his whole name before she finally let the tears she had been holding in burn tracks down her face. She was safe again, even if only for a little while.

Roman quickly released her from her bounds and grabbed her face, searching her for injury. The water pouring from her eyes, breaking his heart in two.

"Are you- What happened? Who did this to you?!" Roman growled protectively running his hands up and down her arms trying to stop her shivering.

Emery stopped crying for just long enough to decide whether she should tell him. Despite everything, she was a teenage girl, which meant she was still annoyed that he had basically told her he didn't ever want to see her again. Because she wasn't safe around him despite that being exactly where she felt the safest. One look into his baby-blue eyes and she couldn't hurt him like this. She wasn't like that.

"Was it the Redhawks?"

Emery shook her head.

Roman swallowed hard, almost too afraid to ask "Did the Trags do this?"

He was supposed to be keeping her safe. He promised himself that he would. That's why he stayed away. If she got hurt anyway than what were all his efforts, and all this pain he caused both of them…what was it for?! Roman wasn't an especially violent guy, he preferred to use his head over his fists…but he honestly felt like if anyone tried to hurt Emery right now, he would kill them without hesitation.

Or regret.

"No," she croaked out, emotionally shaking her head. Roman tenderly grabbed her face, caressing her cheek with his hand while he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Then who? Who would do this to you?"

"They-they call themselves the Atrianights" Emery said slowly, trying to grasp whether Roman had ever heard of them before. By the stunned look on his face, it was clear he hadn't.

"Are they Atrians?" she saw the muscles tense fiercely beneath his shirt and his hands immediately clench into fists.

"No," Emery soothed laying a hand on his fist and slowly entwined her fingers with his in an attempt to calm him down. "They're humans. Complete opposite of the Redhawks though…they are some sort of Atrian-fanatics. They are convinced that after the…" Emery quickly looked away, unable to meet Roman's honest eyes "…incident between our fathers that the Atrians and Humans won't be able to peacefully live together without some sort of peace-offering from the humans"

"What, so they wanted to give some sort of tribute to the Atrians on behalf of the humans?"

"More like a sacrifice."

Romans eyes widened slightly and his grip on her hand tightened.

"But how-"

"When they noticed you were coming they fled. I saved your life, you saved mine. I guess we're even now, huh" Emery giggled lightly trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"Emery, don't" Roman growled, not appreciating her making light her near run-in with death.

"They want some sort of twisted '_justice'_. An eye for an eye," there was a sudden spark in her stomach as her hazel eyes met Roman's stormy blues. He let go of her hand and instead tenderly reached up to cup her face with his warm hands. After her first moment of weakness when he had first came in, Emery had held back the tears not wanting to worry him, but as she said out loud the predicament she was now in, she couldn't help the single tear that tumbled down her cheek and dropped into her lap.

"They want a life for a life Roman and they've picked mine"

**-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-C-R-O-S-S-E-D-S-T-A-R-**

**DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in what feels like forever, I've honestly been meaning to but I've been really busy at Uni and I just got a new job and so life's been all work and no play as of late. But I felt it was about time I just told my school work to stuff it and fix you guys up with the second instalment! **

**I'm not quite sure how people are going to feel about this chapter…once again I must profess that my writing is very poor and I know that there are a million and one fanfiction writers out there who write at a much better level than I – but I am excited for my idea and had to write it regardless. **

**I've been so flatter that there are 12 reviews, 30 followers and 13 favourites all on just my first chapter. Like I swear I nearly fainted! The support means so much to me! **

**And guys..oh my gawd…latest episode…that Romery moment…well didn't I just DIE! Ahh and next week's episode looks so good! It's actually painful to have to wait this long for it…**

**Another suggestion just to anyone who hasn't seen it: The 100 – a new show on the CW – I ADORE IT ALREADY! Just my kinds show! Like- beyond awesome – if you haven't seen it – get on it! **

**My favourite review (though I loved them all! Was from AmberReneeTodd…just casue I dunno…I found it quite flattering…something about it made me smile! Haha) – oh and shout out to Damon-Girl96 – Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! **

**Okay my lovelies…tell me what you think! If you don't this chapter was up to par or there were bits you liked and bits you didn't , just tell me and I'll try to work it out so my next chapter as all the good bits without the bads ones! haha **

**Happy reading Star-Gazers!**

**Mwah **

**Wisteria Clove**


End file.
